


Time

by Mishas_the_Overlord4lyfe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta-o!Gabriel, Childhood Rape, Dead Mary&John, Happily Ever After, Knotting, M/M, Male!Preg, Nightmares, Past Balthazar/Castiel, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Recent attempted rape, Rough Childhoods, Rough Heat, Shower Sex, morning blowjobs, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishas_the_Overlord4lyfe/pseuds/Mishas_the_Overlord4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When living in a world where you have a time on your wrist to find your mate, not everyone believes in it, but they eventually do. Dean Winchester has not had an easy life, and after he meets his mate, will he be able to forget what has happened in the past? Can Castiel heal him of the nightmares after the accident? Hopefully, he can because Dean has always wanted a family deep down in his gut.<br/>Dean has also looked after his little brother all his life, although he is also an Alpha. Will Dean be able to break the ties and let him live by himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Believing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written, so please, leave comments and kudos if you like it. Don't worry, There are more chapters coming your way. I will be posting every Saturday one or two chapters.

                                                                                                                **The Start of Believing**  
Dean has never believed in the true mates bullshit. That’s exactly what he thinks it all is- bullshit. Although, he feels like he is starting to as he looks down at the time on his wrist. It says- 30:20:13. One month from now. His hands start to sweat as he realizes he was working on his Baby- a 1967 Chevrolet Impala- while still focused on his wrist. He was beginning to be worried. Which was weird, because he doesn’t believe in it. But the more he looks at his wrist he starts to think, maybe it is re- that’s when he was cut off from his thoughts

  
“Earth to Dean! Earth to Dean!” Garth says to Dean. Garth was probably trying to get his attention for at least thirty seconds. He knows because that’s normally how it works.

  
“What the fuck do you want, Garth? Can’t you see I am trying to work on my car?” Dean kind of flips on Garth. Which doesn’t happen often because he has never been zoned out that far at work, and honestly, he was mostly angry at himself that he got so off focus as he did.

  
“Sorry for bothering you Dean, but I am only trying to do my job. Just like the rest of us,” it was quiet for a few beats before Garth continues “Anyway, your regular is in, Dean. Bobby says Raphael wants the oil changed and a tune-up.” Garth finishes with the look on his face that says ‘I know you were daydreaming Dean Winchester. You can’t fool me.’ Garth walks away throwing a, “Bobby also said not to fuck up his car, Dean.” over his shoulder. Dean looks over at his best friend, Benny, with the look on his face that says, ‘When the fuck have I ever fucked up someones’ car?’ Benny just looks at Dean and shrugs his shoulders and walks away.  
Dean spots Raphael’s car before he would have ever liked to. Honestly, he loved Raphael’s car. I mean, who wouldn’t like a car like that? It is a classic 1956 Chevrolet Pickup truck that had this pretty blue color to it. Did I just use the word pretty to describe something… WTF? Dean thought but continued.

  
“Okay, you can pull your car into slot 2, Raphael!” Dean yells to Raphael. Slot 2 was the one right next to his car. He mainly does that, so he can keep an eye on his car- even though he knows that nothing will happen to it since no customers were allowed back there; except to bring their car up. Dean can see Raphael nod his head and pulls his truck up. Raphael gets out of the car and hands Dean his keys.

  
“Here you go, Dean,” Raphael says putting emphasis on Deans’ name, making his name sound like a dirty word. Little does Dean ever pay attention, so he doesn’t realize that Raphael always says things to him sexually. But everyone else in the shop has razor sharp ears and eyes and notices everything. This includes when Raphael hungrily runs his eyes up and down Deans body. When he ogles Dean from the waiting room when Dean isn’t looking- or wearing a shirt. When he stares at Deans ass with a heated gaze. Although, every time anyone tries to mention it to Dean, he just brushes it off saying things like, ‘He just does it to piss me off.’ and ‘He is just a dick, he won’t ever do anything anyway.’ But in reality, everyone knew. They knew that Raphael really just wanted to bend Dean over the hood of his truck in front of everyone and take Dean like he wanted.

  
“You know where to go, Raphael.” Dean tells him and points toward the door that goes into the waiting room. Raphael goes and as soon as Dean turns around, everyone in the shop notices him glance back to stare at Deans ass. After Raphael is in the confines of the waiting room where they won’t be heard, Benny goes to stand by Dean who is just then putting the hood up on the Chevy truck. Benny wouldn’t do this normally, but right now, the only cars in the shop is the one Dean is working on currently and his own car next to it. And nobody is allowed to touch Deans Baby.

  
“Man, brotha, I hate that guy, Dean. You know he specifically asks for you every time he comes to get his car fixed right?” Benny asks Dean, wondering if Dean even knew if Raphael even asked for him. He then regretted saying anything to Dean, when he saw Dean look up from working with the look on his face that said, ‘what the fuck did you just say?’

  
“You mean to say, I get this fucker once every two weeks because he requests me to work on his God forsaken cars?” Dean asks getting a little angry. Although he is happy that he gets the opportunity to always work on the beauty of the cars that Raphael owns. Damn, every single one of these cars is amazing and they are all kept taken care of very well.

  
“I’ve heard he has a thing for alphas, Dean. But not only alphas but ones that are well built, have cool muscle cars and has a “nice ass”. Which apparently you fall right into, Dean.” Benny tells him looking disgusted. Dean has heard from many people that this regular customer liked him, but with it coming from his best friends mouth, he is starting to believe it.

  
“That’s fucking gross, man. Does he know that he, too, is an alpha? That and my time isn’t even up yet, so he isn’t my true mate.” Dean says angrily.  
“I know it is gross. And I think he realized that he is an alpha. But I have heard that for some reason, his clock on his wrist just stopped. Like you know when you meet your true mate, it disappears or if your mate dies, you still meet them in some way- like walking over their grave, and it disappears?” Dean lifts his head from the inside of the truck and looks up at Benny to nod his head and Benny continues, “Well, with him, his clock just stopped when he first popped a knot. No one knows how or why. He is the first. But apparently it fucked him up pretty bad.”

  
Dean had moved down to the bottom of the car by the end of that to drain the oil from the truck and rolled out from under the truck to look at Benny. He thought for a few minutes on how he should really take that. But honestly, he had no idea how to take any of it.  
“Okay. That is wild and sucks, but I need more time to think on all of this shit. I know it is only a Wednesday, but neither of us have to be into work until later tomorrow, would you like to go out for drinks tonight?” Dean asked Benny, rolling back under the hood to grab the oil he drained out into the pan.  
“Yeah. But we are sticking to bear, brotha. No hard liquor tonight. I’ve seen what that shit does to you, brotha, and it is just too much to handle.” Benny tells Dean just as he leaves because another customer comes in for him.

…

After about an hour, Dean and Benny leave to go get a drink for Dean to wrap his head around everything. He is just getting a hold of everything when they get to the bar when he looks down at his wrist, watching the minutes count down. When they sit down at a table, Benny realizes that Dean is staring at his wrist.  
“Hey brotha,” Benny says as more of a question but doesn’t want it answered so he continues. “I thought that you thought all of that true mate stuff was bullshit. I just remember you saying something about it earlier today.”

  
“I don’t know, Benny. I used to not look at it, like at all. But lately? I have been catching myself staring at it constantly. And the more I look at it, the more I start to believe. I’ll catch myself thinking about what this omega looks like if my true mate is a boy or a girl if he or she will actually like me, and all types of stuff like that.” Dean admits to Benny. Only because he is his best friend. Nothing else. Dean just trusts Benny. He has known Benny since the third grade and wouldn’t trade for anyone else as a best friend. But if anyone asked him about it, he wouldn’t say it.

  
“Hey man, don’t think like that. But at least, you are thinking that there actually is someone out there for you, at least, brotha.” Benny tells Dean.  
After another hour at the bar and a few more beers, not enough to affect either of them they head home. They part ways at the door and head home. Meaning Dean has all of this quiet to think about what he is going to do the next month and how fast it is going to go by. He just hopes it does fly, even if that means picking up extra hours at the Salvage Yard.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Waiting for the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress so as new things pop up, they will show up in tags. There was an issue with something in Chapter 2, so if you were already reading it, I fixed it! Enjoy!

**Waiting for the Day**

Castiel is looking at his computer, _trying_ to grade his students’ work. He has such a large bed, all to himself. Having this large bed makes him feel lonely without a nice big alpha to share this bed with him. Although the extra space makes it easier to spread out his students’ papers in an organization system that he only understands. He has been teaching Botany and Entomology for a good three years, now. Castiel had originally come to his classroom to be a substitute for the last professor.

 

The last professor ended up getting killed in some freak accident in her apartment- Nobody knows how it happened. Her name was Bela. He had been told that when she was young, her parents had been killed in a freak car accident. She had been torn apart and it caused her life to change completely. It happened when she was in her sophomore year in high school. She originally wasn’t going to go to college at all, but where her parents passed away, her family put a huge garden there. The more she visited there through her next years of high school, she fell in love with plants and insects; leading her to go to college just for these. Soon going into the profession of being a professor. Well, right after Castiel had come into the college to fill her spot for her to go on vacation, she was found a week before she was to be back dead and mutilated in her apartment. The murderer still hasn’t been found. After the students finished mourning her death, they warmed up to Castiel very well, and now he is a very well known and loved Professor across campus.

 

Now, omegas tend to be stay at home moms and dads because normally only alphas can go to college. Castiel only got into college because his mother would give him anything if it meant to get him off of her back, so she made him get his way. Now, at the college, they let him be the Entomology and Botany professor only because now that omegas can officially go to college, he got that class. Yet, there was one catch; he had to be on suppressants. He would only have one heat during the school year, and one during the summer. He would rather not have heats at all, because when he has them, they are brutal.

 

Castiel looks down at his wrist and sees that there is only about one month before he meets his mate. When he realizes this he wonders; ‘ _Will my mate like me? Is he an alpha? Does he even want to meet me? Does he dread the day we meet? Is he attractive? Does he believe in the time running down on both of their wrists?’_ By the time he is pulled out of his thoughts, he has brought himself down. His brother continues knocking on the door.

 

“Hey, Cassie, open up!” Gabriel calls through the door, not even bothering to try and open the door- even though it’s never locked. What does his brother think? That there is an alpha in there knotting him or something? Not even in the slightest chance.

“Gabe, it’s open come in,” Castiel yells to the door as his brother comes in. “You know I don’t lock my door, why don’t you just walk in already? I mean you already just let yourself into my house so why the hell not?” Castiel finishes as Gabriel sits down at the end of the bed where there is no papers.

 

“You’re still working on grading papers, Cassie? You should be done already. I called you like an hour ago and you said that you only had four more papers to grade.” Gabriel tells Castiel, noticing that his little brother is looking down at his wrist, but it doesn’t register that Castiel is looking at his mate time.

 

“Yeah, I know. I got caught up in my thoughts… Which has been happening a lot lately.” Castiel tells Gabriel still staring at his wrist, trying not to tear up from the nervousness and the thought that his mate won’t like him or that he won’t be enough of an omega for his mate.

 

“What are you looking at, Cassie? You thinking about your mate out there somewhere?” Gabriel asks, the fact that Castiel was looking at the mate time on his wrist clicking in his head. Although Gabriel would never admit it, he was worried that Castiel was letting himself down about it.

 

“Yes. I haven’t looked at it in a long time. Just haven’t had the time. Especially because I wear long sleeves, covering it all the time. But it says only one month, Gabe. I am nervous. I mean what if my mate doesn’t think I am omega en-” Gabriel cuts Castiel off.

 

“Cassie, he will love you. Stop worrying. You know that whoever it is, they’ll love you. I know it. And I know that if he doesn’t believe in the time counting down on his wrist, he will when he meets you. People who don’t believe, believe when they meet their mates because of their mates smell. Mates have that certain smell to them that the other goes crazy for.” Gabriel tells Castiel trying to reassure him that everything will be okay because he hates dealing with his brother when he has panic attacks.

 

Castiel had been thinks just a little too much making his eyes water and his voice shake. Trying to conceal his shaky voice he asks, “What about Kali? Did she have a certain smell?” Gabriel doesn’t answer for a while keeping the room quiet, and Castiel with his thoughts.

 

Gabriel suddenly felt very guilty. Himself and Kali never mated. He told Castiel that they had mated, and put their marks in the most intimate spots. They both also wore special deodorant that makes it smell like they are mated. They don’t have the smell ability until they meet their mates anyway because they are both betas. Although, Gabriel is a beta-o, where he has some omega traits. And Kali was a beta-a, where she has some alpha traits. Once they both meet their mates, they will still be betas but have all alpha or omega traits. Gabriel doesn’t have heats, and his time on his wrist hasn’t run out. He keeps it covered with long sleeved shirts. He finally comes to the decision to tell Castiel about it when he sees the one tear fall from his brothers eye.

 

“Honestly, Cassie, I don’t know. I don’t think beta’s can smell the scent of others, except family and my mate.” Gabriel tells Castiel and immediately regrets it, because he can see how hurt his little brother is from his keeping this information to himself.

 

“I thought you guys were mated, and your time was out,” Castiel says hurt but more confused than anything.

 

“No. If you have ever noticed, neither of us have mating marks. We smell mated because of the deodorant we wear and so we told you the intimacy marks. And we both keep out times covered in some way. The both of us have come to accept to leave one another when the day comes that we meet our mates.” Gabriel tells Castiel with shaky confidence.

 

Castiel moves his laptop and moves to grab at Gabriel’s wrist, wanting to make sure it was true. At first, it felt like Gabriel didn’t want him seeing it. But as he looked at it, he realized it’s the same day that Castiel meets his mate. Just a few minutes off… That’s weird. “Gabe… You notice this is the same day as mine, right? Just a few minutes off. I wonder if our mates know each other.: Castiel says, gaining a little more hope about this happening. And he really wanted them to be together when this happens. Kinda doubts that’ll happen, though.

 

“Maybe. It’s possible.” Gabriel tells Castiel.

  
**End Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. And thank you for staying with me. Please leave kudos and constructive comments. I also need a beta or someone to correct my works, so if someone would like to do that, that would be amazing. :) Thanks again. More chapters coming your way soon. :) Stick with me!


	3. Meeting Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that was supposed to be in on Saturday. Sorry for the wait, I got really caught up. And this is a long one! 2,852 words! Have fun reading!

**Meeting Mates**

 

The next twenty-nine days went in a fast pace of work, work, and, even more work for both Dean and Castiel. Although it went by a little faster for Dean then it did for Castiel. He still felt that the days dragged on; at least when he was doing nothing, anyway. He would find himself spent up in thoughts and looking at his wrist more than he normally would.

 

On the night before the day Dean is supposed to meet his mate, he realizes that he has to take his brother to his first day of college. He would let Sam drive, he knows how, but Baby is the only car they’ve got and he doesn’t let anyone drive his baby. He knows that his brothers time on his wrist is right around the same as his- only mere minutes off. Sam has told Dean that it is only thirty minutes before his class starts. Which, of course, he wants to be there then because he is weird and wants to be there early. Honestly, Dean just thought that Sam likes to kiss ass.

 

…

 

Castiel has always had Gabriel drive him to work. Where the University is, it is not a good neighborhood, and he would hate driving over there… That was if he actually knew how to drive. He picked up the phone to call his brother; he wanted to see if he were up to it, with them being only minutes away from meeting their mates tomorrow. The phone rang once and then Gabriel picked up.

 

“Yes, I will take you to work in the morning, Castiel. Why do you always ask?” Gabriel answers the phone with.

“Because I don’t like to be rude and just assume that you’re going to take me. Especially with tomorrow being _the day_ ,” Castiel puts emphasis on the word so Gabriel knew. “That, and I wanted to let you know that I wanted to be an hour early so I can get some stuff done before I meet my mate.” Castiel finished, hoping Gabriel would be cool with that. “Yeah. That’s fine. I’ll see you around eight forty-five tomorrow morning.” Gabriel says.

 

“Okay, Gabriel,” Castiel says, not wanting to really listen to the response from nervousness so he hangs up directly after that.

 

…

 

Castiel and Gabriel pull up next to his classroom around nine in the morning. More or less than an hour. Just the time Castiel wanted to be there for. Castiel is excited and nervous and just all of these different emotions, making him jittery. Castiel jumps out of the car, trying to grab all of his stuff at once, not being too successful.

 

“Hey, calm down, Cassie. I’ll help you.” Gabriel tells Castiel, which calms him to a certain extent but not much. Gabriel isn’t too calm himself, but is trying to be- only for Cassie's sake, though. Although Gabriel helping him calms Castiel a little bit, it didn’t help too much, as Gabriel watches his brother all but walk into the building and to his classroom.

 

“Damn,” Gabriel whispers to himself. Gabriel grabs the rest of the papers and goes into Castiel’s classroom, not seeing that they had both left Castiel’s laptop in the car.

 

“Gabriel, I don’t understand how the hell you can be so calm. Your time is almost out too. Just mere minutes from me.” Castiel asks, not being able to stay still for very long. There just wasn’t one calm nerve in his body.

 

“Because Cassie, someone, at least, has to _act_ calm. And you definitely aren’t,” Gabriel tells him, continuing on; “But really I am not too calm. I am freaking the fuck out, Cassie. But I am trying to stay calm to at least _try_ to calm you down a little.”

 

“Okay. Are you going to stay?” Castiel asks his brother, silently wishing he would. He personally believes that they will meet their mates at the same time but unfortunately, his brother doesn’t.

 

“No. Sorry. I’ll see you later, though. I just want to spend a little longer with Kali. Bye, Cassie.” Gabriel tells Castiel with a sad look in his eyes because he really did love Kali. He didn’t really want it to end. But it would either way. So he walked out to his car leaving Castiel with his work and thoughts.

 

…

 

Castiel works on grading papers from the day before. But let’s be honest, he cannot fucking concentrate if he tried to. He saw his wrist and it said fifteen minutes left to go. Lord, he couldn’t wait. The thoughts of what his mate would look like, if he was an alpha or a beta. His thoughts lingered on that one thought and he really hoped it was a nice, strong alpha. Although some alphas are cruel, he wants one, just not a dick of an alpha.

 

…

 

Gabriel looked into the passenger seat as he pulled up to his house and realized that Castiel had left his laptop in the car. He was thinking that Castiel wouldn’t need it because he wanted to spend some time with Kali, but as he thought about it, Castiel needed it to teach the class. So he gets back into the car and goes back to the college to get Castiel his laptop. And as he was driving down his block, he looked at his wrist and saw that it was about 20 minutes or so until he met his mate. So that would be right around the time he would be getting to the college.

 

…

 

Dean and sam get into Dean’s car. The two of them _look_ calm but really aren’t. Luckily, Sam only has and needs his laptop, so Dean doesn’t have to help him with anything, but he does want to go inside with him.

 

They pull into the parking lot and Dean parks the car. The two brothers walk into the building and Dean gets hit with the most amazing smell he has ever smelled, like _ever._ He stops dead in his tracks with his back up against the door. “Sam. Stop. Can you smell that?” Dean asks Sam, Sam looking at him weirdly.

 

Dean, all I can smell is a nervous omega,” Sam tells Dean nonchalantly, looking at Dean with the look of realization now.

 

“But Sam, that is the best smell I’ve ever- How can you _not_ smell that?”

 

**_MEANWHILE_ **

 

Castiel is trying to work, when he smells the best smell of oil, leather, and apple pie; along with the underlying smell of _home_ . “What the hell?” He mumbles to himself as he looks at his wrist, it says there are 10 seconds left. He gets completely anxious and looks at the door just as a really tall alpha with shaggy, long brown hair and a good build. At first, he thinks, ‘ _is that my mate?’_ But when he smells near him, it’s like it screams _no!_ at him, it’s nothing like the other smell. This one that doesn’t smell right is just too tall anyway. That’s when the shorter man, that smelled like heaven walked in, a couple inches shorter than the other. This is when Castiel looks down at his wrist and watches his numbers completely disappear off of his skin altogether.

 

Sam holds his hand out to Castiel and says, “Hello my name is Sam Winchester, your new student for the semester.” Castiel isn’t paying attention. He’s looking at Dean and taking him in. Castiel looks at Dean’s chiseled jaw and freckled face. He looked into Dean’s eyes. It’s like looking into a field of green grass with green apple trees. Sam notices and clears his throat with his hand still outstretched.

 

“Oh sorry. I am your professor; Professor Novak. But you can call me Castiel.” Castiel says, eyes still focused on Dean.

 

“Okay, Castiel. I’m going to go sit down if you would like to go outside and talk to Dean for a few minutes.” Dam says walking over to a seat to sit down.

 

“Yeah. Umm… Thanks, Sam?” Castiel says in a questioning tone not bothering to look at Sam to see if he had gotten his name right or not.

 

“So, Cas- can I call you Cas?” Dean asks Cas, with a pleading look in his eye. Dean hadn’t thought of it until now, but God, he was nervous as fuck. He looked down into Castiel's eyes and got lost in these wonderful ocean blue eyes. They both looked away from each other when a shorter omega or at least what Dean thought was an omega- Beta-o maybe, with golden hair walks in huffing and puffing.

 

“Gabriel? What are you doing back?” Castiel asks, sounding kind of  upset that he broke their moment.

 

Saying in between breaths, Gabriel says; “You left your laptop in the car and you need it, so I rushed back here because you need it.”

 

“Okay. Can you go put it in on my desk please?” Castiel asks his brother as Gabriel looks at the little bit of space between him and Dean.

 

“Yeah, whatever, Castiel,” Gabriel tells Cas as he walks away and into the classroom.

 

Dean continues to look at Castiel and says; “So, is it okay if I call you Cas? You hadn’t answered me earlier.” Dean is pleading into Castiel’s eyes again, hoping that is fine. “Of course. I like it a lot better than earlier.” Castiel continues, although he really isn’t sorry because he was enjoying looking at Dean’s, his alpha, features.

 

“Do you have to teach today? Oh mean, of course, you do. But could you like -you know? Call class off early?” Dean asks Castiel, as he realizes that Cas is really doing things to him. Dean really wants to kiss him, but one of two things will happen and he doesn’t want either of those happening. The first thing that could happen is; Dean could kiss Castiel right now, but he doesn’t want Cas to leak Slick and then Cas be embarrassed in the class because he is stinking up the room. Or Dean could kiss him right now, and he would lose control and take him right here on his classroom door. And honestly, he didn’t want either of those.

 

“I can’t just cancel. Especially not this late, but I can _see_ if I can stop class early. But no promises. Because I have to go to a higher school authority and tell them why I need to end class early.” Castiel tells Dean, hoping that some type of fucking miracle happens.

 

…

 

Sam look up as a small omega with golden blond hair walks in that smells so sweet. This mysterious omega who has stopped to stare at him smells like syrup with a hint of grass somewhere. Sam watches as this little omega stops looking at him to hurriedly run over to the front desk putting what Sam can now see as a laptop on the Professor's desk. Sam moves a little and slouches down in his seat in order to hide his knot that is growing in his pants. This is when he sees this pretty omega right in his face, just mere inches from his nose. Sam is about to ask him what his name is when the omega crashes his lips with his own. Sam finds his hands on this omegas face and in his hair. As soon as he had put his hands on this omega, Sam felt him move to straddle his lap. At that moment, Sam didn’t even care that they were in his professor's classroom; they were the only ones in there, after all. If he was being honest with himself, all he cared about was how good this omega smelled. He smelled like candy and that Log Cabin Syrup that he has at home for pancakes. Sam hears the door start to open, but him and the omega pay no attention to it.

 

“Oh my good Lord. Why does it smell like Omega in heat in here? Along with Alpha rut?!” Castiel says as he opens the door to his classroom. That’s when he sees his brother and Sam- now his brother-in-law locked at the lip, Gabe in Sam’s lap. Castiel had left Dean in the hallway, Dean going to his car to wait for him, so he slams the door behind him.

 

When this doesn’t get the two’s attention, he yells, “Gabriel!” Castiel feels that he probably could’ve done that calmer, but let’s face it, it’s his brother he doesn’t listen in the first place. Now, it is even worse because the both of them started their cycles. Castiel knows exactly who started their cycles too- it was his own flesh and blood. Both Gabriel and Sam look at Castiel.

 

“You both need to leave, Gabriel. I can’t have either of you here when you’re in your cycles.” Castiel finally gets to say calmly, taking a bunch of cans and plug-ins of air freshener out of his desk. Both of his brothers get up and walk out, not being able to keep their hands to themselves.

 

Castiel is happy that he keeps special air fresheners in his desk just for this reason. He plugs in all of the plug-in ones and sprays 3 cans all over his classroom, making it smell like oranges in his room. Just after that, his class starts to pile in and into their seats.

 

“Hello class, for those of you that don’t know me, my name is Professor Novak, but please call me Castiel,” Castiel says nervously because he wants to leave and spend time with Dean. That’s when he remembers his nickname that Dean gave him and adds, “Or you can call me Cas. Now, there are only a few new students this semester, one of them I had to send home and he won’t be in until sometime next week so I will introduce him then. For now, we have two new classmates. One is Anna Milton and the other is Adam Milligan.” The two of them stand up and the class looks at them and greets them. Castiel starts to get his laptop setup when he slick slips through his hole. He spins looks up to the door, but no Dean, so he must’ve walked by the door to the bathroom. That’s when he is thankful his room smells strongly of oranges because he must smell rancid. Dean must’ve walked by the door again because more slick went into his underwear. That’s when he feels the beginning of a heat coming in.

 

Castiel mumbles to himself; “Shit,” that’s when he looks up to his class and says, “If you guys will be patient, I have to go talk to Zachariah.” Castiel finishes and walks out of the classroom.

 

Castiel walks into Zachariah’s office. Zachariah is an older man with mean features and a bald head. “Hey, Zach-” Castiel starts when Zachariah cuts him off.

 

“Yes, you may leave and end class early. I mean shit, you smell disgustingly of heat. Just cancel class for the rest of the week.” Zachariah says with an angry look on his face, and his nostrils flared. Castiel must’ve looked extremely grateful, as he walked out of his boss’ office and back to his classroom.

 

“Hey, class. Sorry for having to leave, and sorry for you having to be here, but I am canceling class for the rest of today and all of next week. I have to go home.” Castiel told his class while cleaning up his desk.

 

Castiel was so busy trying to get his stuff to leave that he didn’t realize that Dean was right outside of the classroom when a student asked, “Why do you have to go home if you don’t ask?” Before the student could even finish talking, Castiel was flustered with Dean next to his side.

 

“I am the reason he has to go home, class. For I am his mate and we are going to go home and get it on.” Dean says not caring what the class may think. Castiel couldn’t even believe that Dean at said that, but because of him being so embarrassed, he started to laugh and nearly ran out of the classroom. Dean followed suit, but was smart enough to grab the class keys from the desk and wait by the door for everyone to leave, so he can lock up Cas’ classroom.

  
As Castiel was walking to the door, having his heat not fully hit him, and it won’t for another 20 or so minutes, Dean yells, “My car is the black Chevy Impala.” Dean waited for a moment and corrected; “Er… The black muscle car. It should be unlocked.” Dean finishes closing the door and locking it after the last student left the classroom. Dean ran to catch up to Castiel, as he thought that the students actually left quite more quickly that he thought they would’ve. As Dean reached Castiel right as he was opening the door with a laptop and a folder of papers, and took Cas’s hand once they were through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique? Hope you all had a good read. Any issues or constructive critisim is good! Another chapter coming soon! And ooohhhh sex! :)


	4. When The Heat's Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! First time writing smut! So let me know how you think about it! Have fun. :)

Dean Directed Cas out to his car after Cas told his students that class was canceled until next week. It was a good thing too because Dean could smell the heat and arousal pouring off of Castiel, but he thought it too good to be true- which he thought correct- at first.

 

Once Castiel had gotten into the car, he started to think, this is going to be an intense heat, but he doesn’t want to mate with Dean right away so he decides that he also doesn’t want Dean to Knot him yet- just in case himself or Dean breaks, so he didn’t want to do that just yet.

 

Castiel started to think about Gabe and Sam in the guest bedroom at his house and he didn’t want to witness anything or even _hear_ anything so he asks, “Can we go to the store really quick and grab a fake knot, Dean. I really don’t want to go back to my house with our brothers there and everything,” Castiel pauses seeing Dean’s face fall. Cas wants Dean to knot him… just not right this instant- or today for that matter, although it may happen anyway. Dean is about to try to speak when Castiel continues with, “I would love for you to know me Dean, but when I still have some sanity, I want to do the right thing. And I just met you around an hour ago, and I want to start off slow. You must’ve triggered my heat two weeks early. I just don’t want to get ahead of ourselves and we end up mated before we really know anything about each other. Do  you understand where I am coming from?” Castiel finishes hoping Dean is okay when he looks at Dean and sees that he is beaming.

 

“Cas, I would do anything for you. Now I am bummed that I don’t get to knot you right now but I respect your wishes and will abide by them. But since you smell horribly of heat, would you come into the store with me to pick out a knot? I don’t want you to stay in the car and someone come hurt you, that way I can protect you.” Dean tells Cas really happy that they are actually talking things out.

 

Castiel looked up, noticing they were already parked in the parking lot of the store, not realizing that they had actually talked the entire time to the store. Castiel opened the car door and got out, making sure to lock the door on the way out. He met Dean at the front of the car and they walked up to the store hand in hand.

 

There was an alpha at the door who looked Cas up and down with a heated glare. That’s when Cas heard a growl but soon realized that it wasn’t the older alpha looking at him heatedly, but the really handsome one with a chiseled jawline and the prettiest color of green eyes, holding his hand. Castiel smiled at that fact that _most likely_ sooner than later, Dean will be his and he will be Deans. That he will have every right to officially call Dean his. Castiel was also happy that he had his own alpha to protect him at such a time as this one. They walk over to the omega’s needs isle and look at all of the fake knots.

 

“So, what do you want?” Dean asks picking up one that is maybe a little smaller than his own knot. He looked at Castiel and sees a face that says, _‘really?’_

 

“No. More like this one,” Castiel says picking up one that’s a little larger than Dean with a huge electrical knot that’s maybe twice the size of Dean. And that’s saying something because he is pretty big. Castiel looks up at Dean and his face is probably one of the most _‘DAMN!’_ faces he has ever seen. Little does Cas know that Dean is really thinking, _‘damn, if you can take that much, then you won’t have any troubles taking me’_.

 

“Okay. Let’s go then,” Dean says taking the knot from his hand and taking Castiel’s hand with the other. They go up to the counter and it rang up at $77.32. Castiel goes for his wallet and Dean stops him.

“No. Let me. Please,” Dean tells Cas, pleading with his eyes. Castiel doesn’t remember much of the ride over to Dean’s, but when they get there he can’t walk and Dean helps him inside. Castiel just wanted help walking, but dean wouldn’t have it. Dean picked Cas up bridal style and put the fake knot in Cas’s hands. Castiel was sweating constantly and it wouldn’t stop. They get inside and Dean puts Castiel into his bed, heading out the door.

 

“Okay Cas, I’ll Be right across the hall if you need anything. And the bathroom is right next door. Okay?” Dean says as he sees Cas nod and leaves the room to put some headphones on and listen to music.

 

…

 

After Dean left, Castiel didn’t want to take his clothes off, but realized he would have to. After he had stripped he turned on the fake knot. He felt slick fall out of his hole as he thought of how big Dean is. He lifted himself up and positioned the knot right at his entrance. He sunk down on the fake knot slowly, not liking the feeling of plastic instead of a real knot. He was bouncing up and down on the know, murmurs of Dean falling from his mouth. All he could smell is Dean all around him, making him hotter than ever. He fastened his pace on the knot and moved his hand to his dick. He still wanted more, but he knew that it would have to work for now. The pressure starts to build and he knows he is going to cum so he slides the hand that is holding the knot around to press the button. The knot starts to swell and he cums all over his hand and a little on the sheet, screaming Dean’s name.

 

Castiel falls back, falling into Dean’s pillow the sense of heat being dimmed when he realizes that his is Dean’s bed, and it’s small. Twin maybe. He gets up to put some pants on and clean his hand when he realizes that his pants are completely soaked with slick. He picks up his pants and wipes his hand on the bottom of a pant leg and goes over to the dresser. Castiel looks through all of the dresser drawers until he finds a drawer with a pair of sweats and lays back onto the bed. He had been laying on the bed, with his face in the pillow when his heat hits full force ten times stronger than before making him cry. His skin was itchy and hot with the sweats on. His heat has never been this bad, and he knows why. He is in his mate’s bed, without him actually there to dim things down. So he stands up and goes to the door, opening it and walking across the hall. He flings open the door that is right across the hall like Dean said, that must be Sam’s room, with tears falling steadily down his face.

 

“D-Dean?” Cas says brokenly, not meaning to. Cas sees Dean’s nostrils flare and Dean look at him. God, he must smell like omega in heat combined with distressed omega combined.

“Cas? Are you okay? What do you need?” Dean asks Castiel, wondering why the hell he was crying.

“I need you, Dean. Inside of me.” Castiel says, voice shaky, still steadily crying.

“Cas, are you sure? You said you wanted to take it slow.” Dean said, looking down at Castiel, now. It was extremely hard not to ram Castiel, with him smelling like that.

 

Castiel’s crying had slowed now, but all the pain was still there. He serged himself up and collided his and Dean’s lips. Dean didn’t respond, at first, was super surprised, but it registered to kiss back when he felt Cas start to rub his hips up to his own. Dean darted his lips out trying to get access to Cas’s mouth. Cas opened up and Dean walked him up to the wall to kiss him harder, more passionately. Dean breaks the kiss after Cas’s leg were wrapped around his waist.   

 

Gasping for air, Dean says, “We need to go back to my room. It would be highly inappropriate to get it on in my little brother's room.”

 

Castiel understood but there was one problem, “How are we going to lay down afterward?  Your bed is small.”

 

“Don’t worry we’ll make it work.” Dean didn’t even finish when Cas runs out of the room and over to his room. Dean just stood there kind of paralyzed, trying to catch his breath. He looks to where Cas ran off to. He would be able to knot the pretty omega that ran into his room, but right there in the moment vowed that for the next couple of days, he will _not_ mate Castiel. He will wait. He made a promise and he plans on not breaking his promise. He walks across the hall, to see the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Castiel was there, on his bed, on all fours presenting himself like a good omega does. Dean stood there admiring the view when he heard sobbing again.

 

“Deann, I need you. Alpha, please. It hurts so much. I just need your big alpha cock in me, filling me up. Please, alpha.” Castiel said between sobs. This is when he heard the sound of a zipper and got instantly relieved.

 

Dean made good work of his clothing. His shoes were already off, so it was quite easy to get the rest of his clothes off. Dean goes up behind Castiel on the bed and puts his cock right to Castiel’s entrance.

 

Castiel wines, wanting more. He knows he isn’t going to get what he wants if he just sits there. So he sinks back, taking Dean about half way. Dean’s cock is a little smaller than the fake knot, but a lot longer than it. Castiel doing this must’ve woken up Dean because Dean started pounding into Castiel at a brutal pace. Dean leaned over started kissing Castiel all over his neck and back. He would scrape Castiel’s neck, wanting to mate his body just screaming at him to _mate, mate, mate._ But he thought better of it. Castiel was a panting mess and screaming Dean’s name. Dean’s hips started to stutter, warning him. That’s when he realized that his know was big and almost as big as it gets, starting to catch into Castiel. Dean moved his hand to Castiel’s cock, flicking his wrist. Castiel cummed, and he cummed _hard._ Dean thrust his hips a few more times before showing his entire length inside of Castiel, his knot growing to full capacity, catching in Castiel.

 

Castiel flopped down on the bed, Dean correcting himself and Castiel so they're on their sides. It’s a tight fit, but it works with them being so close together. Dean wraps his arm around Castiel in a possessive hold. Dean then sticks his nose in the crook of Castiel’s neck, loving the smell there.

 

“Dean, thank you.” Castiel says looking over his shoulder at Dean. Dean looked confused so he continued, “I mean for not mating me and for respecting my wishes.”

 

“No problem, Cas. I will respect your wishes always.” Dean said looking over to Castiel who had fallen asleep. Dean tightened his hold and follows suit.

 

The next couple of days went just like that. Dean fucking Cas hard into the mattress just like he needed. Although he would’ve liked making love to Castile, while looking into his eyes. He knew he could because of the heat. It was also a lot easier not to mate him, because he also wanted to do that facing him, looking at him in the face. But he knew that he would just have to be patient.

 

…

 

Castiel wakes up with a strong arm around him and some morning wood rubbing on his ass. He slowly brought his hand up to his neck, extremely relieved that they hadn’t mated during his heat. He had told Dean that he didn’t want to mate just yet because he wanted to get to know him first. Dean had even agreed to not knot him because Cas did want to take it slow. Castiel recalls how his heat had taken him over. He laid there for hours, using a fake knot, but it just didn’t work at all. It didn’t fill him like he wanted. Especially since he was at Dean’s house, in his bed. He’s cut out of his thoughts when he feels Dean move behind him, sticking his face in Castiel’s neck. Castiel was actually quite surprised that Dean didn’t go into his rut, which means that Dean’s rut won’t hit until after they are mated.

 

Castiel hummed and rolled over to stare at Dean in the face. He could tell Dean was still asleep. Castiel thought of the best idea. He knocked the blankets off of them, noticing the both of them were still naked. he hummed at seeing the size of Dean, trying to think of how much of Dean he could take into his mouth.

 

Castiel kissed Dean on the mouth and moved down his body starting to lick his dick from base to head, watching his future mate start to stir, but not fully awake. His lover finally awoke when he puts the head of his dick into his mouth. 

 

“Oh my God, Cas.” Dean moaned, letting Castiel continue. Castiel continued, humming that Dean is satisfied, little did Cas know that humming vibrated  up Dean’s dick, that’s when Dean said,

“Holy Shit.”

All that could be heard in the room was slurping and Dean’s moans. Castiel had put his hand to do the work his mouth couldn’t do.

 

“Cas. Stop. I’m gonna-” Dean says but gets cut off when Castiel takes his other hand to cup Dean’s balls and hollow his cheeks, taking him a little further in his mouth.

 

Castiel could feel Dean’s knot growing under his hand, but he didn’t care.He wanted to do this for him. Just for the fact that Dean had helped him through his heat.

 

Dean blows his load into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel swallows every drop. Castiel sits up, letting Dean’s cock slide out of his mouth with a _pop_ sound. Dean grabs Castiel and kisses him roughly.

 

“Why’d you do that for, Cas? You didn’t have to although, that was an amazing way to wake up.” Dean tells Castiel.

“Yes, but I wanted to.”Castiel told Dean, but he still doesn’t know him very well.

 

“Well, Cas, what do you want to do today since neither of us have to work today?” Dean asks Castiel, although he would like more sex, he is so unbelievably tired from the last couple of days. Although he would never admit it.

 

“I think we should go out for breakfast,” Castiel tells Dean, seeing that Dean is happy that they’ll get out of the house. “But, I need to go back by my house first to get clothes and to see what I need for the house.” Castiel finishes.

 

“Can we take a shower first? You can borrow some of my clothes to go over to your house with,” Dean asks adding the rest realizing that Castiel’s clothing are soaked with dry sweat and slick on the floor. So in the end, Castiel would’ve had to borrow his clothes anyway.

“Okay,” Castiel tells Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique? All critique is good critique! If you comment, I'll get back to you! Hope you liked the chapter. New chapter coming soon!


	5. Getting to Know Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Saturday's chapter. I may not post on Saturday because I have this huge essay due this weekend. I will post more if I have time. Enjoy the Chapter. :)

Dean and Castiel get out of the shower and Dean grabs some clothes for the omega and has him put them on so they could leave. Cas comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of Dean's jeans and his tattered old AC/DC shirt. Dean looks at this beautiful omega wearing his clothes. The jeans that fit his hips loosely and pooled down at his feet. The shirt that was super loose because his shoulders weren't broad enough to fill the shirt. It was a total turn on to Dean, but he was too sexed out to really act on it. 

"Okay come on, Cas," Dean said handing a pair of socks to Cas and walking out of the room before he really acted on his dirty thoughts. The omega put the socks on, grabbed his shoes and walked out into the living room. He slid his feet into his untied shoes and knelt down to tie his shoes and roll up his pant legs. When he stood back up, he saw that Dean was looking extremely confused. 

"Hey, what's wrong, Dean?" Cas asked

"Umm... I just realized, I have no idea where you live." Dean tells Castiel. 

"Oh, don't worry, I will lead you there," Castiel tells the alpha, going out to the car. 

After they pull out of the apartment complex, Castiel started to realize that Dean had a really nice car. It is well taken care of and it suits the alpha perfectly. Now, he can tell why Dean mostly has the smell of leather and car oil. He must work on the car and spend a lot of his time in it. Although he can't exactly blame him, this is an amazing car. He's just happy that he can now take in the car and its smells now that he isn't going through a heat. But he notices that there is a small smell of something that isn't Dean. Sam, possibly. He figures that the two of them possibly spent a lot of time in the car together at one point in time.  

"Okay turn right up here, then turn left at the second stoplight and turn left that the third stop sign," Castiel told Dean realizing that he has lived here in Kansas for five years and still doesn;t know the street names.  

"How long have you lived here, Cas, In Kansas I mean," Dean asks, wondering why Cas isn't saying street names.  

"Somewhere around five years. I don't know any street names because I am not the one who drives anywhere." Castiel tells him.

They make the left at the light and Dean looks over at Cas and asks, "So do you not know how to drive?" he looked really concerned for the omega because they are both in their thirties, he should know how to drive.

"I got my driver's license when I was old enough to do it myself, but when I started college, I did everything on campus and I lived in an apartment down the street with Gabriel, so I always walked. If we needed any groceries, I would write down a list and Gabriel would go get them when I was in class or working," Castiel tells Dean and they weren't paying too close attention because they almost missed his road when Cas said, "Right here," Pointing to go left. 

"Shit," Dean says under his breath, but Cas didn't realize that it was being taken two different ways. 

"You live  _here_?" Dean asks Castiel noticing that the neighborhood they were in is the "rich" area. A lot of the houses could be considered as mansions. 

"Yes, I live here. But don't worry, I live on the corner down there. The house is still big, but not nearly as big as these ones." Castiel tells him, wondering why he is freaking out so much. They're just houses. He starts to wonder if Sam acted the same but then realized that he probably didn't because of their heat and rut. 

They pull up to the house and Castiel says, "Stay in the car, I'll run in and open the garage for you to pull in." 

"Hey, don't worry about it Cas, it is a nice neighborhood. Nobody will do anything," Dean tells him, trying to convince him. 

"We have gotten many things stolen, even in the bright of the day. Just trust me. Especially with such a nice car." Castiel tells Dean getting out of the car and walking into the house, turning to the wall and pressing the button to open the garage.

...

Dean gets out of the car and takes a guess with the switches on the wall to close the garage door. He walks into the house and is completely overwhelmed. He looks around and sees he is standing under the stairs, there is a bathroom in front of him, a room next to that and him. He walks to where he can see the front door and on his left is the living room and to his right, the kitchen; where Castiel and Gabriel were at, but no Sam. 

The kitchen looked amazing. In the center, there was the island, with a sink right in the middle. One side of the center island was longer than the other with a built-in cutting board. Below that, there were cupboards and behind the sink, up against the wall, was the refrigerator with cupboards on both sides of it. On one side of the cupboards was a double decker oven and on the other was an oven and stove. On the other side of the center piece were bar stools and a sliding glass door further beyond that. On the far wall was a long rectangular kitchen table with cushioned chairs all around it except one side that has a bench. 

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when a familiar hand came down on his shoulder. "Really nice house, huh?" Sam said to Dean. "Cas works as a professor, which you already knew, and Gabriel owns all of the Devil's treats on the west coast. That's why Cas has such a nice house. And Gabe has his own house down the street." Sam tells him, seeming like a walking encyclopedia. 

"Hey, Cas you going to go get changed so we can go?" Dean asks him from where he is standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll start movin'," Cas tells him and says to his brother, "Well, I've got places to be, so we'll finish this later, yeah?" he finishes and books it up the stairs to change." 

"So, did you have as much fun as Samsquatch and I had over the last couple of days?" Gabriel asks Dean. And you could tell that Dean was disgusted. He knew his little brother was having sex, but in no way did he want to be reminded. 

"Gabriel, I don't think my brother wants to know about our  _amazing, hot, sex,"_ Sam says dragging out the last words just to piss Dean off. Now normally, the bitch face is Sam's thing, but Dean can pull one off pretty well because that's what he throws at his little brother.  

"Okay, okay. I am done. I  wouldn't want to know about your sex this week, or ever, either." Sam says when Gabriel adds his two cents and says, "If he even got any, knowing my brother. Wanting to  _take things slow_ as always." 

Dean is about to chime in when Castiel appears at the top of the stairs wearing a pair of slacks, a white button-up with a blue vest and says, "Actually we had some amazing heated sex if you would be interesting in hearing about it." 

"Nope!" Sam says walking back down the hall continuing to say, "I was joking when I said it, but nope!" He continued to say stuff, but it was mumbled through the walls. 

"Well, we're going to go now, Gabe. See you later." Cas calls walking out of the house with Dean.   

...  

The two of them ended up going to Devil's Treats, because by now, it was almost lunch, and they served burgers there as well. The two of them walk into the place and one of the waiters meet them at the front. 

"Hey, my name is Ruby I will be your waiter, seat for?" Ruby said, obviously only seeing Dean. Castiel stepped from behind the alpha and said, "Oh, oh. Hey Castiel, you guys can seat yourselves." She said moving out of their way. She stopped Castiel really quick and whispered to him, "Man, he is _hot._ Where'd you find that one?"

"He's my mate, now can you please do your job? Do I need to remind you that I am co-owner of this franchise?" Castiel said and walked up to Dean. 

"Hey, what was that about?" Dean asked when Cas got back next to him.

"She's bad news and I know it. Gabriel only hired her because she offered some sob story. I don't believe it for one second." Cas told him sitting down.

"Okay. So, I already know what I want. How about you?" He asks Cas without even so much as looking at the menu.

"So, you've been here before?"

"Yes, I have. I went to one when Sam and I were in California a couple years back. I have gotten the same thing ever since." Dean tells him.

"I always get the bacon cheeseburger with everything on it. But instead of mayo and mustard, I get the house sauce. I then get a slice of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream on top." Castiel tells him, naming off his favorite thing to get.

Dean starts to chuckle a little and says, "It's funny because I get the same thing, just an apple pie instead."

Castiel suddenly becomes extremely happy that they have something in common. "How about we get a completely different slice of pie and share it," he suggests seeing Dean nod his head as Ruby comes up to get their orders.

When she leaves, Dean asks, "So where did you grow up if you didn't live here?" 

"Gabriel and I lived with our family in Oregan. Our family is the famous Novak Family," Castiel says, seeing the man's eyes about to pop out of his head.

"Wait, is that why you have such an amazing and huge house?" Dean asks but realizing it probably wasn't the best choice of words as the small omega drops his shoulders.

"Actually, no. All of my siblings are alphas or full betas. When I presented as an Omega, and they found out that Gabriel had Omega traits, they kicked the both of us out of the house," Castiel told him, upset that he had to relive it. It wasn't the best time of his life. 

"So the restaurant and your job are what keeps you guys going? That's really awesome, Cas," Dean says, seeing Cas perk up a little. "I mean, in order to pick everything up from not having anything to having something again. It is something that most people cannot do. I am proud that you and your brother could do that," Dean finishes, seeing the waiter come back with their meals. 

Castiel takes a bite out of his burger and moans around the bite and Dean could swear that was definitely a pornographic moan. He chuckles and takes a bite of his burger and does the same. He was extremely surprised. He had been to a Devil's Treats before, just not this one here in town, and it was by far the best burger he had ever had.

"Dude, I have been to a Devil's Treats before, but I have never had a burger this good," Dean says kind of muffled with burger still in his mouth. 

"Yes. How we, here in town, choose the ones who cook the burgers is we have each person make a type of burger here in the kitchen and I then test the quality of them. The one who I think is the best, gets hired... I really like burgers." Castiel told him after he swallowed his bite of the burger and goes back in for another bite after he was done. 

"Man, you got everything under control." Dean says going in for another bite. They finish their burgers in silence with the occasional moan. The waiter comes up and asks them if they would like some desert and they settle on boysenberry pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. The waiter takes the order and walks off. 

"So have you lived here your whole life, or did you just move in around the same as me? You mentioned you being in California at some point," Castiel asked.

"Actually, we have lived here our whole lives. Grew up here and everything. A couple years ago our father passed away- the doctors think it was a heart attack. But  anyway, right after that, Sam and I went on a big road trip. We went to every state over the period of three years," Dean told him, remembering his father's death, kind of upset about it.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your father, Dean. But that's really cool that you've been to all of the states." Cas told him, feeling truly upset for Dean about his father. 

Dean could see that Cas was upset for him, but he could see something a little deeper, so to get his mind off of it he asks, "Hey man, what the hell is taking our pie so long? I've never waited this long for a slice of pie," He sees Castiel smile a little. 

"Oh, at this one restaurant, we have them freshly bake a pie when people ask for it. You have to ask for quick service to get one that is already cooked," Castiel tells him. "Normally my brother bakes them, and his are the best that I have ever tried. We pick the other person who bakes them the same as with the burgers, but it's not really the same as Gabriels," Castiel finishes, seeing the waiter come with their slice of pie. 

"Oh my god. This looks too good to eat," Dean tells Castiel as the both pick up their forks. He groans around the bite of pie and ice cream. Now, Cas could say that _that_  was a pornographic moan.

"I don't think anything could possibly be better than this, Cas," Dean tells him after swallowing his bite. 

"You'll have to come in and order a whole pie when Gabriel is working then because his is still amazing after a couple of days," Castiel tells him. 

They finish their food in quite bits of moans. Castiel can tell that pie is probably one of his favorite dessert dishes. 

"Hey, are they going to give us a check for everything?" Dean asks the omega across from him.

"No. I get to eat here for free if what we get is under fifty dollars because I am Co-owner, so let's go," Castiel says getting up with Dean. 

As they start to leave, Ruby calls out, "Bye Castiel! Have a good rest of your day!" But as they get closer to the door, she runs up and asks, "Do you know when your brother will be back in, everyone is asking for his pie. I hate telling them that he isn't here."

"Oh yes, he will be back tomorrow. Sorry for his absence," Castiel says and follows Dean out to the car. Dean opens the passenger door for him so he can get into the car. 

...

On the ride back to Castiel's place, Cas knows that the both of them didn't reveal too much about one another. He knows that there was more that Dean wanted to tell him, but he knew it would have to wait before  he gets to know those other things. Those things are probably touchy, just like he himself has topics that are really touchy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Comments and critique are good! I may post more soon. Let's just hope I don't procrastinate. I have also started another fic, but I won't post it until I have a few chapters done for you guys. :)


End file.
